dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Static Shock
Static Shock was an animated series that ran on Kids WB from 2000-2004. It followed the adventures of Static and his partner Richie Foley, who in the third season became Gear. Production Details Cast * Phil LaMarr as Static (Virgil Hawkins) * Jason Marsden as Gear (Richie Foley) * Kadeem Hardison as Rubberband Man (Adam Evans) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robert Hawkins * Danica McKellar as Freida Goren * Michele Morgan as Sharon Hawkins Crew Creators * Dwayne McDuffie - Creator, Story Editor Producers * Sander Schwartz - Executive Producer * Alan Burnett - Supervising Producer, Producer * Denys Cowan - Producer, Director * Scott Jeralos - Producer * Swinton O. Scott III - Producer * J.C. Cheng - Associate Producer * Shaun McLaughlin - Associate Producer * Kathy Page - Associate Producer * Thommy Wojciechowski - Production Administrator * Scott Bernstein - Production Coordinator Directors * Dan Riba - Director * Dave Chlystek - Director * Vic Dalchele - Director * Chuck Drost - Director * Mark Howard - Director * Michael Swanigan - Assistant Director, Storyboard Artist Writers * Adam Beechen - Writer * Stan Berkowitz - Writer * Paul Dini - Writer * John Ridley - Writer * John Semper - Writer * Len Uhley - Writer * Brooks Wachtel - Writer * John Semper - Story Editor Casting * Leslie Lamers - Casting * Andrea Romano - Casting, Voice Director Music * Master P - Main Theme * Lil' Romeo - Main Theme * Max Gousse - Music * Richard Wolf - Music Sound Department * Michael Boustead - Music Editor * Rick Hinson - Sound Effects Editor * Christopher D. Lozinski - Recording Machine Operator Art Department * Peter Ferk - Storyboard Artist * Ruben Chavez - Digital Background Artist * Justin Shultz - Animatics, Checking Assistants * Wendy Guin - Production Assistant Publicity * Sarah Carragher - Publicist * Rita Cooper - Publicist Episodes Season 1 * Shock to the System, vs. Francis "F-Stop" Stone * Aftershock, vs. Hotstreak * The Breed, vs. Ebon * Grounded, vs. the Meta-blob * They're Playing My Song, vs. Rubberband Man * The New Kid, vs. Specs and Trapper * Child's Play, vs. Aron * Sons of the Fathers, vs. Ebon * Junior, vs. Edwin Alva * Winds of Change, vs. Slipstream * Bent Out of Shape, vs. Puff and Onyx * Replay, vs. Replay * Tantrum, vs. Tantrum Season 2 * Sunspots, vs. Hotstreak * Brother-Sister Act, vs. Boom and Mirage * Static Shaq, vs. the Ruffpack * Frozen Out, vs. Permafrost * Bad Stretch, vs. Ebon * Pop's Girlfriend, vs. Royce Axelrod * Attack of the Living Brain Puppets, vs. Madelyn Spaulding * Power Play, vs. Ragtag * The Big Leagues, vs. the Joker * Jimmy, vs. Jimmy Osgood * Duped, vs. Replikon Season 3 * Trouble Squared, vs. Spectral and Speedtrap * Consequences, vs. Puff and Onyx * Hard as Nails, vs. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn * Static in Africa, vs. Osebo * Gear, vs. Ebon * The Usual Suspect, vs. the Monster * Shebang, vs. Crewcut * Flashback, vs. Ebon * Showtime, vs. Starburst * A League of Their Own, part I, vs. Brainiac * Blast From the Past, vs. Dr. Menace * A League of Their Own, part II, vs. Brainiac * Toys in the Hood, vs. the Toyman * Romeo in the Mix, vs. Leech and Hotstreak * The Parent Trap, vs. Heavyman Season 4 * Future Shock, vs. Kobra Leader * She-Back!, vs. Madelyn Spaulding * Out of Africa, vs. Osebo * Fallen Hero, vs. Sinestro * Army of Darkness, vs. Ebon * Hoop Squad, vs. Odium * Now You See Him..., vs. Speedwarp * No Man's an Island, vs. Edwin Alva * Linked, vs. Chainlink * Where the Rubber Meets the Road, vs. Specs and Trapper * Wet and Wild, vs. Aquamaria * Kidnapped, vs. Omnara * Power Outage, vs. Ebon and Hotstreak Category:SS episodes